


The Lucky Seamstress

by wisia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Adrien was cursed to have bad luck. Marinette was blessed to have good luck. It was only fate that they should meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There once was a prince cursed with bad luck...

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to end up on the fluffy side. Not quite sure how long it'll be, but I don't think it'll be too long. I'll update the tags as I write.
> 
> In case you're interested:
> 
>  
> 
> [ The Fairy Tale for this Fic](http://wisiaden.tumblr.com/post/138322870489/the-prince-and-his-ladybug)
> 
>  
> 
> [ And my original idea plot summary ](http://wisiaden.tumblr.com/post/138265841649/sigh-i-dont-think-im-going-to-finish-my-stony)
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading. :)

The entrance hall of the castle was half as wide as it was long, and Adrien stood there right on the threshold to the bridge. He couldn’t actually step onto the bridge, but it was the best he could do to make his good byes to Nino.

“I wish you could come with me,” Nino said. He was dressed in his second best armor, all shiny leather and polished metal, and looked rather handsome with his sword at his hip. He was ready for an adventure that Adrien had only heard about in stories.

“I do too.” Adrien ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

“Maybe if I speak to the king,” Nino suggested. His eyes cut down the hall to the door of the throne room.

“You’ve already tried once,” Adrien said. “That was more than enough.”

It ended rather poorly with the king nearly sending Nino to the cutting block. Adrien almost didn’t make it in time to fix the misunderstanding with his bad luck.

“Still,” Nino went on, frowning. “You shouldn’t be kept cooped up like this.”

Ever since a warlock cursed Adrien with bad luck when he was child, the king became quite strict. Adrien wasn’t allowed to step even one toe outside of the castle walls and had guards accompanying him wherever he went.

 “I don’t blame him.” Adrien gestured to himself. “I am rather unlucky. It’s probably a good thing I’m not going with you. Your lady might change her mind.”

Nino laughed. “Now that I’m sure is impossible.”

A large goofy smile lit onto his face, and Adrien knew Nino was already dreaming of Lady Alya who was in the next kingdom over. Nino courted her for months before he managed to get her handkerchief and affections returned.

“You’re going to have a happy marriage,” Adrien said.

“I only wish you could be there.” Nino clasped Adrien’s shoulder firmly. “Don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone.”

“I’m always in trouble,” Adrien replied, and Nino was off…walking across the bridge that Adrien could not cross.  He stared after Nino and sighed. He was never going to see the outside world, was he?

Adrien turned, ready to go back to his misery, when he realized something strange. For once, there were no guards around him. They had all made themselves scarce as Adrien said his farewells to Nino. The entrance hall could echo loudly, even if a person spoke in whispers. He looked at the drawbridge and at his home. He didn’t even need to think.

Adrien ran.

He ran as hard as he could and caught up with Nino in the middle of the drawbridge, nearly stumbling into the man from his speed.

“Sorry! I’m just—“

“What?” Nino said in surprise, turning to see what was happening. “Adrien! What are you doing?”

He looked back at the castle in worry. His eyebrows raised when he didn’t see any guards chasing after Adrien.

“I’m coming with you,” Adrien said. He pushed Nino along. “Come on, before they see that I left.”

Nino, in his friendship, didn’t even blink. “Right. Then, come on. I got a horse up ahead.”

The drawbridge creaked below them, and Adrien winced. “Uh, better go fast.”

And the wood splintered under the feet as they ran and barely made it to the patch of dirt that made the edge of the moat. The entire drawbridge had collapsed into the waters, and Adrien felt only a little guilty for the cost it would take to repair it. If anything could go wrong, it did. Adrien wished his luck wasn’t so destructive sometimes.

“Your luck is rather something,” Nino said in awe. “That’ll buy us some time.”

“Looks like.”

They hurried along, and Adrien just managed to clamber on top of the horse behind Nino when a huge hand landed on his shoulder in a tight grip.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Adrien winced and looked up to see the Gorilla staring down at him.

“Uh, hello. I was just going to—“

The Gorilla was one of his father’s best knights, and he pulled Adrien off the horse with one easy motion. “You were just going back to the castle.”

“There just might be a problem with that.” Adrien pointed at the broken drawbridge, and the Gorilla sighed.

“This is why the King doesn’t want you to go out.”

Adrien crossed his arms. “It’s not my fault.”

“It truly isn’t,” Nino added. Then, he smirked. “Since you can’t go back to the castle, I guess you’ll have to come with me.”

Adrien perked up. “Yes. I promise I’ll come back to the castle—“

“No,” the Gorilla said. He smacked the rear of Nino’s horse, making the beast startle and shoot off. “It’s my duty to keep you safe.”

“Nino!”

The man was gone, and he waved back to Adrien, apologetic. He was not going to come back. Adrien waved farewell to him. He understood. Then, he turned to the Gorilla.

“I don’t know how we’re supposed to get back though.”

The Gorilla opened his mouth and closed it. He eyed the fallen drawbridge. Then, “we’ll make camp outside the castle tonight. Someone should have a boat by tomorrow.”

The knight didn't look quite sure, and Adrien swore he heard him mutter, "it's only one night."

“Of course,” Adrien sighed. There was no way he could convince the Gorilla. He was as stubborn as Lady Natalie. Adrien shuddered to think about facing the woman the next morning. She could be so stern and displayed hardly any emotions as if she was a block of stone. He looked back to the path Nino took. Maybe he could…

“And don’t even think about trying to sneak off,” the Gorilla added as he guided Adrien to the edge of the forest that stood near the castle. “I will hear you.”

The Gorilla and a few other guards that Adrien couldn’t name made camp. It wasn’t long before night fell, and Adrien was left sitting on a log watching the fire burn. The Gorilla had shackled his ankle to a heavy iron rod in the ground as an extra cautious measure, and there went Adrien’s second chance of running away.

He stared up at the night sky and sighed. At least, he could see this. It was a once in a life time opportunity, to be outside, but Adrien wanted more than this so it was a rather hollow consolation.

“Why, you look glum.”

Adrien fell off his log at the voice. “Who’s there?”

He looked around before he spotted a small black creature with tiny pointed ears and a tail floating behind it.

“And that was dumb of you,” the creature went on. “Falling like that off the log. You don’t have a sense of balance, do you? I’m Plagg.”

Plagg’s tiny ears twitched, and Adrien peered at the creature closer. He had never seen anything like it, but he remember reading something in an old book…

“Are you a fairy?” Adrien asked, curious.

Plagg snorted loudly, tail flicking behind him in a huff. “Am I a fairy? No. That’s why I’m so tiny and black and not a human.”

Adrien smiled. “So, you are a fairy. What are you doing here if I may ask?”

“I smelled cheese,” Plagg said very seriously. “It’s my favorite dish.”

“Would you like some?” Adrien offered. “It’s in that bag over there. Only you must get it yourself seeing as I'm all tied up.”

“If you don’t mind it.” Plagg flew over to the bag Adrien indicated before coming back out with a wedge of cheese. “This smells delicious. I don’t get to eat cheese very often. So few of you humans come to the forest nowadays.”

Adrien laughed. “Have as much as you like then.”

Plagg wolfed down the wedge of cheese in hand before diving back into the bag for another wedge. Then, he settled next to Adrien.

“So, what’s your story?” Plagg pointed his tail at Adrien’s shackle. “Did you murder someone?”

Adrien’s eyes widened. “No! I’m not. I’m…actually the prince of the castle there.”

His cheeks heated as he gestured to the castle across the moat in the distance.

“Hm,” Plagg said, as if he met a prince shackled every day, and bit off a corner of his cheese. “Why are you chained up then if you're the prince?”

Adrien rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “It’s rather silly.”

“What isn’t? Go on.”

“I’m not quite sure of the details, but when I was young a warlock cursed me with a lifetime of bad luck. Ever since then, trouble follows me. Bad things always happen around me, no matter how I try to avoid it. I, uh, actually destroyed that drawbridge there.”

“Bad luck is quite something,” Plagg agreed. “Then?”

“Well, because of my bad luck, my father doesn’t want me to leave the castle. He doesn’t want me to get hurt, but…I was actually trying to leave today, and my guards caught me. To make sure I don’t leave, they…chained me up.” Adrien put his face into his hands. He could not believe the day he was having, and he laughed to himself. To top it all, here he was talking to a fairy.

“That’s some story.” Plagg finished off his cheese, then he floated in front of Adrien. “Tell you what. Since you gave me cheese, I’m willing to grant you a wish. What do you want?”

“I—“ Adrien stared at the fairy, unable to believe it. It would just be his luck right now if something interrupted them, and there was loud snore that made Adrien jump. But, it only a snore. For once, there wasn't a hint or sign of anything bad happening just as Adrien was about to face something good.

Plagg didn’t move at the snore. His teeth were sharp, gleaming in the moonlight, as he smiled.

“Don’t worry about your luck. It doesn’t affect me. Come on. I don’t give wishes out to anyone. Well, maybe to nearly every human who gives me cheese, but—a wish!”

Adrien licked his lips. His heart beat hard in his chest. “It’s not really a wish. I just…I want to be free to  see the world outside of the castle.”

Plagg laughed. “That? Why, that’s the easiest thing to do.”

“Is it?”

“You made it out of the castle, didn’t you?” Plagg flicked one of his ears in amusement. “You don’t need my help with that.”

“Yes, but I—“

“Have bad luck?” Plagg finished. “Well, now we’re getting somewhere.”

Plagg tapped his tiny claw on Adrien’s chain. The chain broke, turning to dust.

“I can take your bad luck away, but you’ll be a cat.”

“A cat?” Adrien asked.

“Well, mostly.” Plagg pointed his tail at himself. “You’ll need me too, only if you’re agreeable.”

Adrien thought about it. Was he willing to become a cat to get rid of his bad luck and see the world?

“No harm done if you say no.” Plagg shrugged.

“I’ll do it.”


	2. A fairy took it away, but there is a price. Always...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably going to be a slow build. Also, it’s been a while since I tried writing stuff in parts as nowadays I either write one-shots or write the entire fics before posting. So, let’s see how my updating goes.

The wind was loud in his ears and cold on his cheeks. When Adrien had taken that silver ring dotted with black on top, he never imagined this. That he could leap from branch to branch and literally fly across the forest, the moon shining high above him.

It was exhilarating to take in the night sky and stars, in the fresh air that he had never known as he did now. This intimate whisper of nature around him, as he took in sights he never seen before, that no book could have described. The only thing that he didn’t imagine was doing this in the form of a cat. Not even a real cat.

A human cat.

He had the black ears, and he even had a tail as absurd as that sounded. Adrien could hardly care. He was free to travel, free to move and do as he please when he wished. All because of a fairy who granted his wish.

Each step Adrien took was one feet further form the castle and its dreary walls. In fact, he was content to push himself as far as he could. Except, there was one thing, one strange thing. A sudden note chimed, just a single note so pervasive that it disturbed the quiet of the forest and the rustle of leaves as he passed through. His newly received ears twitched, but he didn’t hear the note. So, Adrien went on until he heard that single chime once more.

There was a tug inside him, and Adrien was only superficially aware that Plagg called out to him. The fairy had melded them together, made them whole and one with the ring. However, Adrien couldn’t discern what that tug meant. He did know he wasn’t ready to release the hold of the ring just yet. Not before he could get as far away as he could from the castle and before his father’s men would come searching for him. Adrien pushed himself, speeding over one branch and vaulting over the other.

The chime sounded again. Louder than the first two and as the chime went on Adrien felt the tug from Plagg even more insistently.  He didn’t have time to scream before he was falling mid-jump, the black magic that had covered him fading. Adrien slipped down to the ground, only human.

“Ugh,” Adrien coughed. He put a hand to his head, eyes spinning from the drop and the sudden change in orientation. “What happened?”

“I’m out of magic,” and Plagg came floating into view. There was a tired air around him, and the little creature plopped down onto his chest. Adrien prodded the fairy with a finger.

“Are you—ow!” Adrien shook his hand. “You bit me!”

“Food,” Plagg said. “I need food.”

The fairy look miserable, and Adrien reached for his bag. He didn’t have much, taking only a little from the Gorilla and his men, but Plagg was thankfully tiny. A minute later, and Plagg wolfed down a bit of cheese.

“God, that was delicious,” Plagg burped, looking a bit more energetic than he had earlier.

 “You’re welcome.” Adrien frowned. “I don’t understand—you don’t have magic?”

“More that my magic is limited.” Plagg propped himself up against Adrien’s bag, settling into the fabric best he could. “Although I can grant you some tricks, it isn’t lasting. Your transformation comes from my reserve. If I run out of magic, then you will revert back to your form.”

There was a sudden crackle, and then a light drizzle fell down on them. Adrien yelped, scooping up Plagg and his bag, before scooting back against a tree. Then, the drizzle turned into a light rain. They were not going to stay dry for much longer. He looked down at Plagg.

“I assume my bad luck returns too.” It was too much to hope that Plagg could remove it permanently.

“Sorry,” Plagg said. “I can only do so much.”

“It’s fine. This is more than I expected.” How could Adrien complain of a little rain? He didn’t realize that there was limits to Plagg’s magic although it made sense in hind sight. Plagg was only a fairy, not like the warlock that cursed him. “It’s still better than being home.”

“You can live up to being a black cat then.”

Adrien laughed and smiled down at Plagg. “You might regret saying that later. It’s going to be awful.”

As he said that, the rain fell heavier. Adrien shivered as the drops increased in size and speed.

“I see.” Plagg hummed thoughtfully. “I can’t stop your bad luck from happening, but I think I have enough in me to protect you at least. Do me a favor and touch that ring I gave you.”

“What?”

“Touch it. Right on top.”

Adrien studied the ring. The black stone on top of it wasn’t onyx, but it was some kind of precious jewel. It was well crafted, fairy made. He did as Plagg bade and touched the ring, right on top of that single black stone. The stone glowed, turning green briefly.

“Oh.” Adrien whispered. A sudden ghost of black magic came out of the ring, coating his finger like a wispy cobweb.

“Good,” Plagg said, full of approval. “Now, use your finger to draw a wide circle in the air.”

A large circle of metal appeared, and Adrien blinked.

“Plagg?”

“Don’t be a dummy. Use it to make a roof.”

Adrien took the metal and with a little effort managed to secure it above him. The rain drops slid off the tree leaves and onto the metal. It was decent at keeping them dry.

“I didn’t realize you can do that.”

“There’s not much you can do with the ring without me, but this is one of the few things that it’ll do. Now, get some rest.”


End file.
